


alive and well (and a little in love)

by rioverua



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Poe Dameron-centric, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, fierce hugging, god i love them sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioverua/pseuds/rioverua
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TROS AHEAD!Poe sees Finn once he lands on the Resistance base after the final battle. Feelings and fluffiness ensue.-Or, a slight fix-it fic for TROS since I had really hoped that Finn and Poe would become a thing :’)
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 294





	alive and well (and a little in love)

**Author's Note:**

> again, warning for spoilers!

They won.

Kriff, they _won._

Poe’s hands shook as he landed back on Ajan Kloss. His cheeks hurt from smiling and his throat ached from screaming, but _my god they won._

Sliding out of the cockpit felt like a fever dream. He saw people collapsing into tears, people hugging others within an inch of their life. People were laughing and kissing and comforting others, and he vaguely recalled feeling hands patting his back and shoulders as people congratulated him. Poe’s heart pounded in his chest, the adrenaline not yet gone from the fight on Exegol. 

The base was loud with cheering and laughter, something Poe never thought he’d be able to hear again. He felt a wetness on his face and wiped his cheek—when did he start crying?

It was too loud, too much—but at the same time it wasn’t enough. Poe was overwhelmed with happiness but sadness still weighed him down. The friends he lost…

He looked at the crowd of survivors, of the saviors of the galaxy. This would be a day marked in history. 

And then, his gaze caught on Finn pushing his way through the groups of people, stopping to say things to others that Poe couldn’t hear, and it felt like time had stopped.

They’d won, he survived, _Finn_ survived.

Poe didn’t think he’d ever see such a beautiful sight.

Finn turned his head to Poe and their eyes locked. A beaming smile grew on Finn’s lips, so contagious that Poe ended up smiling too.

And then they were walking closer, then running, then Finn was embracing Poe with such a force that almost made them tumble to the ground. Poe kept a firm grip on Finn’s neck as they held each other like a lifeline. 

“ _Poe_ ,” Finn gasped, voice wet and happy and making Poe hold him even closer.

He let out a shaky breath as he hid his face in the crook of Finn’s neck. Finn’s hands clutched the back of his jacket as he pulled away from Poe, resting their foreheads together.

“We’re alive,” Finn whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Poe let his hands cup Finn’s face gently, closing his eyes as Finn’s hands made their way to his hips.

“We won,” Poe whispered back, his voice thick with emotion.

And then Finn’s lips were on his and all Poe could think about was _Finn Finn Finn._

They held each other softly, but with such a ferocity which promised that nothing could break them apart. Poe had never experienced pure glee like he did now, with Finn kissing him and his hands drawing circles on his hips.

They parted and Finn let out the sweetest laugh that Poe had ever heard. Poe opened his eyes and melted under Finn’s gaze.

Someone wolf-whistled loudly and they jumped apart, the moment gone but still lingering in Poe’s mind. He turned to see Rey giving them a knowing look—and then Finn launched at her with a happy shout of her name. Poe smiled as Rey grabbed his arm and tugged him into the group hug. 

Poe closed his eyes and smiled as a warmth settled in his chest. 

The galaxy was saved, he had Finn and Rey, and they had _won._

Finally, there was peace.

**Author's Note:**

> this movie made me cry so hard y’all,,
> 
> anyways these two make me soft and i’m sad that we didn’t get them as a couple, but they’re still amazing as friends too (legit power duo right there)


End file.
